A Highblood's Light
by Lauren Chamberlain
Summary: When young Raslah is kidnapped from her home and forced into slavery, she finds not all highbloods are as evil as they appear to be.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl sits in her kitchen, sharpening the arrows she uses to hunt. Her crossbow is laying next to the kitchen door, and her quiver of sharpened arrows is strapped to the back of her chair.

She isn't exceptional in beauty, or talent, and is just an ordinary lowblood, except for one thing- her blood. Though it was rumored to be completely extinct among trolls, Raslah had light, lime green blood. Her horns were shaped like musical eighth notes, and she wore a Japanese style dress similar to the Handmaid's, except her dress was jade green at the bottom and almost yellow at the top. She has short, black hair, that only barely reaches her shoulders. She wore it this way in memory of her adoptive mother, the Dolorosa.

The Dolorosa had adopted her as a grub, and saved her from the very same caverns her brother- known as the Signless, or in most cases, the Sufferer- had been saved from. Her brother was executed a few days ago. It had sickened her to hear the arrow thunk into his body, but he had told her that no matter what happens, he would always love her, and everything would be okay.

Raslah is pulled out of her memory by someone knocking on her door. "Coming!" As she walks to the door, the visitor is getting quite impatient because he or she keeps knocking. Raslah opens the door, and immediately slams it shut and locks it. She runs to the kitchen, grabbing her crossbow and quiver and slinging them across her back before she hears her front door explode. She runs out her back door and into the treeline outside her home. She jumps up into a tree, preparing to jump to the branch of another tree and travel that way, when she looks back. There are two bluebloods running out the door, chasing her.

She takes off, jumping from tree to tree. She heards a loud bang from the direction of the bluebloods, and suddenly a large, rope net with weights on it surrounds her body, tightebing her arms to her side and her legs together. She falls about ten feet to the forest floor and groans at the impact and the feeling of her crossbow and quiver jabbing into her back. It takes her a moment to get her bearings and start struggling to get free, but it is too late, and the bluebloods are upon her. She feels the sharp prick of a needle in her arm, and the last thing she can comprehend is a single word falling from her mouth.

"Brother..."

And then, her world goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Raslah opens her eyes and looks around in confusion. 'Where am I?' she thought. Then a flood of the previous day's events came racing back to her mind. She now understood why she was chained to a cold, stone wall. Why she feels like someone had beaten her from the inside out. Why her arm was burned with the mark of the Highblood. Raslah hears the door to her cell open, and she looks up to see who had disturbed her in her sorrow.

The man is a tall blueblood, one she recognized from her brother's execution. His name was Darkleer, she recalls. He speaks in a deep timbre. "The Highblood is awaiting you. It is time to get cleaned up before you meet him. Afterall, you do want to gain a good impression so he treats you favorably."

He goes over to her and she snarls at him. He doesn't flinch in the slightest, just takes out a key and unchains her. She fall to the floor on her hands and knees. "Come, now," he says, "we mustn't keep Master waiting."

He grabs her gently- for a blueblood, at least- and hauls her to her feet. She stumbles at first, but he catches her. She thank him politely and he leads her upstairs to a beautiful bedroom, filled with purples and golds. Darkleer takes her to a bathroom at the far side of the room, and nudges her inside. "Get in the bath and get cleaned up, now. Feel free to use whatever soaps and washes you like."

A lime blush spreads across her face. "I'm not getting naked with you watching me!" She steps away from him in fear of what he might do. He simply sighs.

"Please, do not make this more difficult than this has to be. And I won't look. But I am leaving the door open, so don't try anything funny." He turns and goes to stand just outside the bathroom door, guarding it in a way.

She pulls off her dirty dress and undergarments- a simple white cami and light green panties- and step into the large, already filled tub. The warm water is the perfect temperature, and easily comes up to her breasts. There are many soaps on the side of the tub and on caddy-racks. She picks several that smell like citrus fruits and clean off her body and washes her hair with them.

When she finishes, she finds a single towel hanging on the rack next to the tub. She pulls the plug to the bath to allow it to drain and stands, drying her body and wrapping it in the warm, fluffy towel. Towels like these were a luxury at home, and Raslah only had one- it was stained and had been used so much, nearly all the soft had been sanded off it by rough fingers. She steps out, and her clothes are not where she left them, or anywhere in the room at all. Darkleer speaks just as she starts to panic, worried that she'll have to go around naked until her clothes are given back. "There are fresh clothes for you on the sink."

She picks them up and quickly tugs them on, not looking to see what she's wearing until she has them on. She was given lavender panties, along with a matching camisole, and a dress similar to her normal one, but with different colors. The bottom was a deep purple, and the top was a light, fragile shade of lavender. She quickly dries her hair and brushes it using the brush on the sink. She put her towel up before turning to Darkleer. "Does this look acceptable, Highblood?"

Darkleer turns to look at her, and Raslah feels a small brush dance across her cheeks. "You look lovely. Let us go, now. We've kept him waiting long enough."

She walks with him to a large throne room, and blanches at the sight before her. The walls are painted with every color blood, as well as the floor. Her eyes land on the man in the center of the room, sitting on the throne. He wears purple and black, and has painted his face to look like a terrifying monster. His hair is a tangled black nest, and his horns are as long as Raslah's legs. When he finally speaks, she shudders in terror as his voice booms and reverbrates off the walls.

"Ah, my new servant has finally arrived!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well?" the Grand Highblood bellows. "Let me see you!"

Darkleer nudges her forward, then steps back several paces, almost in fear. She had been taught how to treat highbloods, and bows respectively. This also helps hide the terror in her eyes.

The Highblood rises from his throne and walks over to her. "Straighten, so I may have a good look at you." She does so and he circles her, looking at her proportions and figure, trying to decide which job would be best for her. "Do you know how to cook?"

Raslah speaks nervously. "Y-yes, Highblood. I also know how to clean and launder, and am a skilled huntress." He grabs her arms roughly, examining the solid muscles in them. They aren't obvious like the muscles in a blueblood, but they can be felt when she's touched. He let's go of her after a moment, then goes back to sit on his throne.

"You will work as a simple maid. One of the others with teach you anything you need to know. I expect you to do well." He gestures to Darkleer and he guides me away.

~AandLFanfics~

A few days later, Raslah walks into the Highblood's room to change the bedding. As she does so, she hears what she can only describe as sobbing coming from the bathroom. She tries to dismiss it and tell herself it isn't her job to mind anyone directly, and quickly changes the bedding. As she's leaving, though, she goes to the bathroom door and knocks quietly. "Highblood? Is efurrything alright?"

She hears soneone moving around, and hears the door unlock. She cautiously turns the handle, and the sight before her comes as a shock. The Grand Highblood is sitting against the wall of the room, a blade in his hand. His arms are covered in parallel cuts, and his purple blood coats himself and the floor. Purple tinted tears stream down his face, and a sob wracks his body, bringing her into a state of awareness. "Highblood, you're bleeding!" She quickly grabs some bandages from under the sink and walks over carefully. He was like a loaded gun, but he made no move to attack her, just sat there and let tears run down his face. She inches ever closer, taking the blade from him, and wraps his wrists tightly. The sound that comes from his body has many mixed emotions, mostly fear.

"P-please... Don't t-tell anyone..." He grabs her hand and looks up into her eyes. Sadness and despair lie in his own.

She holds his hand comfortingly. "Of course not, Highblood. I'd never think of it. We ought to get you cleaned up, now." She turns and starts running him a bath, making the water nice in warm. When the tub has filled, she helps him take his clothes off, a heavy blush spreading on her face. He steps into the bath, and she turns to leave, but he grabs her hand. "Please," he whispers hoarsely, "Please don't go..." She simply nods her head and helps him get cleaned up, washing his hair and scrubbing his back, making him purr.

When he's all clean, she grabs him some clean clothes and rewraps his wounds. He goes out into his room and lays in bed. She follows, and strangely, he opens his arms, welcoming her to come snuggle with him. She obliges, as she cannot refuse the wishes of the Highblood, and pulls the blanket over them. He falls asleep, and she quickly follows him into the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

When Raslah awakes, she finds herself being spooned by the Grand Highblood. His fingers trail lightly down her arm, and a heavy blush spreads across her face. "H-highblood, this is highly inappropriate..."

He huffs. "I'm the MOTHERFUCKING SUBJUGGULATER, I'll do WHATEVER THE FUCK I want."

His suddenly raised voice makes her jump. "Y-yes, Highblood." He puts one of his arms around her waist and pulls her close, burying his face in her short hair and purring. "H-highblood...? Are you... going to make me be your... consort...?"

He looks at her seriously, hiding his emotions. "I've never fucking thought about it..." He looks down at her, scanning over her body. He'd always thought she had a beautiful figure, and had wanted to put his hands on her since he first saw her. She trembles under his gaze and his eyes snap back up to meet hers. He leans forward and gently presses a kiss to her lips, hoping she'll respond eagerly.

Raslah stiffens at first, then kisses him back, tasting his salty skin instead of that awful makeup since he hadn't put any on after his bath. She thought he was an attractive man, and had caught herself thinking about his physique when alone.

He smiles, sitting her up and pulling her into his lap. He speaks just above a whisper. "I'll leave the decision up to you about whether or not to be my matesprit, but I'd like it if you did."

She gawks. "M-matesprit...? Like, actually loving each other?"

He smiles stupidly at her. "Yes. I think you could learn to love me, given time..." He brushes a few locks of tangled hair out of her face, trying to show her he isn't all bad.

She's speechless. And terrified. She can't just decide right off the bat like that. "M-may I have some t-time to decide?"

He nods, a bit upset she hadn't immediately said yes. "Yes, take all the time you need. I look forward to your answer."

She blushes, thanks him, and climbs out of his lap before running out his bedroom door. She walks aimlessly, accidentally going into Dualscar's portion of the gargantuan castle. She rounds a corner and runs into someone. She stumbles back. "Oh, my apologies, si-" The man turns to look at her, and it is Dualscar.

"You filthy lowblood!" He slaps her before her grabs her wrists and pins her to the wall. Dualscar's eyes run over her magnificent body, admiring the perfect curves her muscles make under her dress. He presses his lips to her's, then follows by pressing his entire body against her.

Raslah struggles to get away, pushing against him and biting roughly at his lips, but he simply laughs and reaches his hands under her dress, removing her panties. She gasps and pulls away. "P-please, don't d-do this to me!"

He smirks and unbuckles his pants, shoving them down enough for his bulge to unsheathe. "Sorry, Doll, but that begging isn't goin' to stop me."

Raslah's scream of pain and terror rips through the air as she descends into Hell with Dualscar.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dualscar finsihed with her, Raslah simply collapsed in that spot. He had taken her clothes from her as a final embarrassment, and she wasn't sure whether or not to consider herself lucky when no one walked by. On one hand, she wanted someone to help her, but on the other, being a victim of a highblood was one of the worst things that could happen to a slave. After resting her sore body for what seemed like hours, but was likely only minutes, she hauls herself off the ground and starts making her way to the Grand Highblood's room, hoping he'll help. When she stumbles in his door, she nearly collapses from exhaustion.

The Grand Highblood looks up from his spot and over at the small, lime-blooded girl. He sees the violet that coats her inner thighs, and the bruises forming all alone her body, particularly on her wrists, stomach, breasts, and hips. "Raslah, what happened?!" He gets up and runs over, catching her just before she collapses. He holds her like a small child, and takes a blanket from his bed to wrap her in. "Tell Highblood what happened, sweetheart." He spoke in a voice usually reserved only for young, frightened children.

Raslah was shaking, not in fear of the Highblood, but from shame and despair. "D-dualscar h-hurt me... I begged him to stop but he wouldn't let me go..." Lime tinted tears start streaming down her face and her shoulders shake. As the Highblood processes this, and what exactly Dualscar did to his sweet little girl, he becomes angry and distraught. "He /touched/ you?! I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER! No one is allowed to touch you, YOU'RE MINE!" The small girl shakes in fear at his raised voice, and she brings her hands up to cover her ears. He sees the fear on written so clearly on her face and his eyes- and voice- soften. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Why don't we get you cleaned up, okay?"

Once Raslah gives a small nod of agreement, the Highblood walks into the bathroom and sits on the edge of the tub, holding her in his lap. He turns the water on, making sure it isn't too hot or cold, and lets the tub fill up. Once it is full, he stands and makes to put her in the tub, but she clings to him, refusing to let go. "Are you really going to make me get in with you so I can hold you?" She blushes and gives a slight nod, while her eyes beg and plead for his understanding. He sighs, "Fine, but you have to let me put you down for a minute so I can get undressed." The Grand Highblood turns and sets her on the counter, then quickly strips his clothes off. He holds out his arms to her. "Come here..."

Raslah obliges and fits herself comfortably in his arms, and he steps into the tub, sitting and putting her between his legs with her back against his chest. She sighs as the warm water soothes her and strips some of the offensive violet genetic material off her thighs. She leans against the Highblood, and he grabs a bar of soap and begins scrubbing her down and removing the violet stains from her skin. He starts with her legs, then moves to her arms, and finally he scrubs her chest and back. He takes a glass and fills it with semi-clean bathwater before tilting her head back and dumping it in her hair, soaking it so he can wash the sweat from her earlier struggles out of it. He scrubs her scalp gently, making sure to get around the base of both of her horns. This elicits a quiet purr and a soft blush from her. After he rinses her hair out, he stands and steps out of the tub. She whines and reaches for her one source of comfort. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just gonna get us some towels so we can dry off, and I'm gonna get us something to wear." She quiets and pulls her knees up to her chest, giving him a look that tells him to hurry.

He quickly grabs two towels, wrapping one around his waist before he steps over to the bathtub. He pulls the drain out and helps weak little Raslah stand, drying off her majority before wrapping her in her towel. He picks her up and sets her on his hip, carrying her out to the bedroom. He doesn't have any clothes on hand for her, so he just dresses her in one of his shirts. It's giant compared to her small frame and easily fits her as a dress. He quickly gets dressed himself, then holds her in his arms and whispers comforting words until she falls asleep. While he does so, he formulates his revenge on Dualscar for hurting his beautiful little angel.


	6. Chapter 6

The Grand Highblood is sitting in his grand throne room. His beautiful little Raslah is wrapped in blankets, safely sleeping in his room. Orphaner Dualscar walks in, as the Highblood had asked him to come in for a meeting. Dualscar flips his cape. "Alright, wwhat do you wwant?"

The Highblood smirks down at the violet blood. "I heard you had some fun with a little lime blood." He had his clubs at the ready, and was going to get his revenge.

"Sorry, but I don't knoww any lime-bloods. I don't knoww wwhat you're talkin' about, ya purple blood." The Highblood didn't know about how he raped that small girl, did he...? He fidgets nervously as the purple-blood stares him down.

Said purple-blood stands and descends the steps in front of his throne, dragging his blood-covered clubs behind him. They thunk on each step. "That isn't what I heard. I heard you raped my little angel." He's getting worked up now, and he feels the need to use that beautiful purple blood to paint the walls. "I think you need to pay for your sins." He smirks maniacally, his make-up making him even more intimidating.

Dualscar takes a few steps backwards. "I'm higher than you, don't you dare touch me!" He fears the large purple-blood. He knows he'll fly off the handle quite easily.

The Subjugulator starts swinging his clubs and approaches Dualscar quickly. The violet-blood turns to run, and the Highblood hits him in the back, effectively knocking him to the ground. He crawls onto Dualscar's back, eliciting whimpers of fear and pain. "Now, you will suffer like she did."

The Grand Highblood uses his sharp claws to cut away Dualscar's clothes. "P-please, Highblood, d-don't do this!" The Highblood responds by laughing loudly in his ear and pulling his own pants down. He forces himself into Dualscar's tight nook, and Dualscar screams. He laughs again and starts moving in him, pushing painfully deep. After several minutes, the Highblood moans and spills his purple seed into that tight, violet nook. He pulls away and pulls his pants up, smirking. Dualscar whimpers and curls up in a ball.

"Now you know how she felt." The Highblood raises his club and brings it down on Dualscar's head, ending his life with a loud crack. He then uses his blood to paint on the walls, only stopping once he's finished his painting. It's of a violet musical note. He stands and goes back to his room to check on his little lime-green angel. "Raslah? Are you awake?" He speaks quietly as he walks over to her. She opens her eyes and looks at him.

Raslah yawns, still exhausted. "I've been awake for a little while, yeah." She sits up, pulling the oversized shirt up to cover her chest, then adds the blanket to the layers of protection as well.

The Grand Highblood smiles and sits next to her. "I took care of the person who hurt you. You'll never have to worry about him again. I promise." He gathers her in his arms and nuzzles her. To his shock, she nuzzles back.

Raslah purrs, melting into his arms. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She hesitates for a moment before asking him something she'd been wondering. "H-highblood? What's your real name?"

He pauses for a minute, then nuzzles into her hair and whispers to her. "Algedi..."

She settles, liking to have something other than "Highblood" to call him. She quickly falls back asleep, being comforted by his warm embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

Okay, I am having a HORRIBLE case of writer's block on this fanfic! I am just doing very basic ideas and fleshing them out as I go, now, adding in details once I've figured out the main story of each chapter. It will vary, so, sorry. But..! I do have some really exciting things PLANNED for this! I just have to get to that point first, as it would be awkward and weird but anyway...! Also~

-_- I got a new katana and now my hands smell like sword oil. But I love it. So. FUCKING. MUCH!

* * *

Raslah sits in front of a vanity, looking at herself in the mirror as a servant puts make-up on her, making her "presentable" as she had called it. The servant ties her hair up into a bun, putting two, lime-green needles into it to give her hair a bit of style to go with her dress. She had dressed in a lime-green ballgown, with a sash around her waist. She sighs as the servant tightens the corset a bit more, making it difficult for her to breath. "Sorry, Miss, but you know what they say! Pain is beauty, and you are the most beautiful." The servant smiles and she does her best to smile with her.

"Y-yes, I su-suppose so." Raslah finds it hard to breath and black spots dance in her vision for a moment before the servant notices her distress and loosens the corset a bit. The servant helps her finish getting ready before taking her leave, and Raslah waits patiently as she had been told. The Grand Highblood was taking her to a ball at Her Imperial Condescension's palace, and she was a bit nervous. Raslah had learned to trust Algedi, but finds it difficult sometimes.

The Grand Highblood strides into the room, wearing a simple purple and black tuxedo. Raslah hides a giggle when she sees his slicked back hair, and he gives her a questioning look. "What?"

She smiles and forces her laughter down, speaking to him confidently. "Nothing, Algedi. Nothing at all!" He huffs a bit in false annoyance and holds out his hand to her.

"You carriage awaits you. mi'lady." He smiles as Raslah takes his hand and stands, and he leads her out to a waiting limousine. He opens the door and she steps in, settling herself in a seat. Darkleer is driving, and gives her a slightly distasteful look right before Algedi steps in and he begins driving them to their destination. "Highblood, excuse me for this cross-examination, but I" am not so sure it is a good idea to take a lowblood to a highblood ball, let alone one held at the Empress's home."

Algedi sighs. "Nobody is going to hurt her, and she's mine. I can take her wherever I want to motherfucking take her." Raslah smiles and leans against him, and he happily wraps his arms around her. She always loved it when he treated her equally, and protected her.

"Yes, Highblood." They arrive shortly after, and Darkleer lets them out at the front door of the palace. Raslah clings to the Highblood's arm, slightly frightened of what is awaiting inside. Algedi notices her nervousness and smiles down at her.

"Don't worry, my dear, everything will be fine, I promise you." She gives a curt nod and he leads her inside. "Head up, darling. Show them you aren't afraid, that you are meant to be here, and not as a slave." She does as he says and gazes around, viewing all the highblood's in the room, recognizing none of them. Algedi takes her over to a large group of frankly large people, some of them resembling him with their painted faces. "Hello, men. Great to see you again!"

Most of them make joyous remarks in greeting, and one stands out to Raslah. He is unlike the others, with short hair, Pyrope-like horns, and no face paint. He speaks in a higher timbre than the rest of them. "Is this the personal servant you were talking about? She's quite a beauty." He smiles down at her, and she shrinks back a bit.

The Grand Highblood moves so that he is in front of her in a protective manner. "No, actually, she's my matesprit. And she isn't for sale."

The tall man steps back, raising his hands in a surrendering way. "I didn't mean anything by it, Grandie. Lowbloods aren't my type anyway. I was just saying, she's too beautiful to be just a slave." He smirks and takes a sip of his drink.

Algedi growls lowly. "She is not a 'consort,' Overdyke. Unlike you and your's, we actually have a relationship." Overdyke simply smirks and walks off, taking none of it to heart. He had always loved picking on his friend.

Raslah looks between the two, and her eyes focus on the Highblood's face. She gently tugs on his sleeve. "Everything alright, Highblood?" He smiles and nods, keeping a close grip on her. The other people standing around start fawning over her, and she can't help but blush lime from the attention. They ask her questions, and she answers them all politely and honestly. One of them asks about her family, and she pauses a moment before answering. "Well... I wasn't raised like other trolls. I was never chosen by a lusus, unstead an adult troll raised me. She took care of me, encouraged my hopes and dreams. And there was me brother, as well. He was unlike anyone else. He fought for what he believed was right. All he wanted was to make this world a better place. But... He was cut down in the prime of his life, as was my mother shortly later..." The other people quiet a bit, believing they all know who she is talking about.

Algedi pats her back, but she simply looks away. It was part his fault that her brother, the Sufferer, had been executed. He knows there is no way to make it better, but he tries his best. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Raslah turns to speak to him, like she always does.

"Something to drink would be nice, thank you." She smiles and he takes her hand, kissing the back of it before absconding to get a drink for her. As she waits, a pompous-looking woman with lots of jewelry and long, thick hair walks over. She is easily recognizable by her clothes, black and fuschia.

"Well, well, well," She says, "What have we here?"

Raslah's eyes widen as she realizes who is standing before her- The Condesce herself.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Raslah's fans: . /_cb20120211172156/codelyoko/images/6/6c/Yumi_

* * *

Raslah swallows nervously as the eyes of Her Imperial Condescension wander over her body and take in her lime-green and yellow dress. It certainly stood out, as everyone else was wearing dark purples and blues. "And who might you be? Perhaps another slave?" The Condesce smirks down at Raslah, obviously insulting her.

Raslah's anger boils and runs through her blood. "I am not slave, Miss. I was invited by the Grand Highblood himself."

The Condesce's eyes narrow. "Don't get lippy with me, little girl, or else you will regret it."

Raslah smirks. "Or you'll do what, fuschia scum?" The room completely quiets at this, and everyone stares.

"Or I'll do this!" The Condesce lashes out at Raslah, but she easily avoids it by sliding between the Condesce's legs.

Raslah laughs and pulls out her blade fans. They were the only thing she had from her biological mother, and she treasured them. They were simple Japanese style paper fans, except the "paper" was made of a special, flexible type of metal that is nearly indestructible. The connectors were made out of cherry wood, making them a beautiful dark brown that stood out against the metal. The bottom of the metal was a medium-dark pink, and lightens closer to the tips of the fan, becoming an off-white color. There were several small cherry blossoms painted on the fans as well. Each connector of the fan ends in a sharp, needle-like blade about an inch long. Raslah spreads her fans out in front of her body, smirking. "Bring it, bitch, I dare you!"

The Condesce growls lowly and pulls out her Poseidon's Entente. "You want to challenge me, filthy lowblood?"

The lime-blood smirks. "I'm tired of playing the Highblood's game. So is the rest of the world. And I will avenge my brother and carry out his wishes!" Raslah runs at the Condesce and slices at her, but the fuschia-blooded empress dodges and stabs at Raslah with her 2x3dent. They play this little game until Raslah manages to cut the Condesce's arm, spilling her tyrian purple blood on the floor.

"OW! You little bitch!" The Condesce swipes her Poseidon's Entente down quickly, cutting the stomach of Raslah's dress and corset before digging into the skin a bit. Raslah screams in pain as the Condesce pulls it out, and one hand immediately goes to cover her wound. The sopor-like smell of her blood wafes through the room, and some of the subjugglators start staring her down. "Oh, come on. That can't be all the fight a defiant little lowblood like yourself has." Her Imperial Condescension smirks widely.

Raslah growls and readies her fans again. "Of course not. I would never lose to someone like you." She jumps forward, meeting the Condesce's movements stroke for stroke, hit for hit. Soon they are both panting and most people have cleared out of the way. The Condesce stabs at Raslah, and the lime-blood catches the prongs in her fan before closing her fan on the golden weapon and twisting it, effectively knocking the weapon from her hands. Raslah kicks the Condesce in the stomach, forcing her into a wall, before she drops her fans and pins the fuschia-blood's wrists against the wall above her head. Raslah snarls at her, but they fade as the Condesce leans down just a bit to kiss her. Raslah hesitates a moment before reciprocating, then gets a rough bite to her lip. Raslah pulls away, her hand going to cover her bleeding lip. "You bitch! You bit me!"

The Condesce simply smirks and wraps her free arm around Raslah's waist, pulling her close. She speaks in a near purr. "I know. You would make a good kismesis..."

Raslah blushes. "U-um..."

The Condesce decides to convince her by connecting their lips again, being a bit more gentle as she flips them and pins Raslah to the wall. The Condesce grinds her hips against Raslah roughly, eliciting a gasp from the smaller girl. Raslah whimpers, unsure of what exactly is going on and if she wants it to happen. "Relax, darling," the Condesce says quietly, "You're okay." She speaks to the people in the room, but doesn't look at them. "Everyone get out. NOW." Everyone scrambles out, except for the Grand Highblood and the two women.

Algedi stands back, knowing they can sort it out, but is a bit worried about Raslah because of her previous encounter with Dualscar. "Ras-sis, you okay?"

Raslah closes her eyes. "I-I dunno..."

The Condesce cuts in, smirking. "She's just fine, Grandy, I promise." Raslah whimpers, pressing her body against the Condesce and wanting to go home.

"P-please," she begs, "Please don't do this..."

Algedi comes over and intervenes, practically prying the smaller, fuschia-blooded woman off her tiny angel. "You two can play another day." Raslah takes the oportunity to run behind the Highblood as he sets the Condesce down.

"Aw, but we were having so much fun!" Raslah cowers behind Algedi, shaking a bit. She was glad he had intervened, and didn't think it was very much fun.

The Highblood turns a bit and pulls Raslah close to his side before speaking to her. "Don't worry, we'll be leaving in a minute." He speaks to the Empress now. "She was raped a few weeks ago by Dualscar, Connie. She still hasn't really gotten over it. Just lay off."

The Condesce backs off. "Fine, but next time she dares to challenge me, I'm not going to stop so easily." She turns and stalks off to take care of her wounds, and the Grand Highblood attempt to lead Raslah out, but she is shaking and he is forced to pick her up bridal style to get her out to the car. He sets his lime princess in the backseat and slips in beside her, and Darkleer, who had not been far behind, slides into the driver's seat. Darkleer drives them home, but Raslah is asleep against Algedi before they even leave the driveway of the regal palace.


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrive him, Algedi gently picks Raslah up and carries her inside and to the infirmary. The smell of her lime blood had filled the car, flushing his nostrils with the smell of sopor. This made him feel a bit light-headed, and he was tempted to lean over and lick the damp blood off of his lover's stomach. It was a well-known fact among purple-bloods, the prime manufacturer of sopor slime, that the main ingredient in sopor is lime blood, with only a few chemicals added in to strengthen the effects. This was the reason lime blood is so rare, as lime bloods had been hunted to near extinction.

Raslah does not stir as the Highblood's large frame sways, or when he lays her down on a bed in the infirmary, making it obvious that she had been exhausted. A mauve blooded woman by the name of Galena quite literally glides over. She has mind powers that allow her to eliminate pain, control minds, heal, teleport, and levetate items. Duaghter of a burgundy blood and a purple blood, she was an odd case. Usually when blood color was so far apart on the hemospectrum, the grub would be one blood color or the other, usually whichever one was lower. However, Galena's blood is a mix of rusty red and purple, creating her mauve, though she leans more towards her purple blooded roots. She has long, black and white hair, due to an accident she had been in when she was younger. She was just an apprentice when she had tried to heal a burn victim, one on the brink of death. She overused her power, making the white streaks in her hair and nearly killing herself. After that, she was given special gems that magnify her powers and keep them from being damaged. She is dressed in a lavender and white dress. She has a lavender diamond on the bodice of her dress, with triangles on the long sleeves and a skirt made of lavender and white diamonds. She had a lavender sash around her waist that has a large, red gemstone set into it, and a red scarf that covers just below her sash to about a fourth of the way down her skirt. She's also wearing a headdress with a red gem, very similar to the one in her sash, inlaid into the gold. Her horns are long and in a zig-zagged line, and she speaks with confidence and warmth to the Highblood, noticing the girl next to him. "How may I help you, my lord?"

Algedi gestures to Raslah. "I need you to fix her up, please. She was injured in a brief strife with the Empress."

Galena gasps. "She took on the Empress?! I'm honestly surprised she didn't get injured worse." She moves over to start examining Raslah's wound, and grabs some alcohol to clean it.

"I made sure to step in before it got out of hand." He watches Galena and Raslah carefully, but stands back. Raslah bolts awake as the alcohol stings her wounds, and looks around in confusion as she tries to get the strange woman away from her. Algedi quickly, but gently, grabs her wrists and meet her eyes. He speaks very soothingly, wanting her to be calm. "It's okay, Raslah. Galena won't hurt you, I promise. She's going to get your stomach fixed up, and then we'll go back to our room. Sound like a plan?"\

Raslah nods. "O-okay..." She lays back down and closes her eyes, and Galena takes a pair of scissors and snips the fabric of her dress and corset away from the wound. When the lime-blood speaks, her tiredness can be heard. "Such a shame. I really liked this dress..."

Galena smiles and she works, occasionally looking up at Raslah. "Don't worry, I'm sure the seamstresses can make you another one." She cleans the wound quickly, then places her hands over the wound, not quite touching the skin. Her eyes, hands, and gems glow faintly red, and Raslah screams as her skin starts painfully stitching itself back together. Galena pulls her hands away after a few minutes, after the wound had completely healed, leaving not even scars behind. She had trained herself to tune out the screams of her patients, to disassociate herself from the writhing body in front of her. She steps away to wash her hands and get to work in another part of the infirmary, leaving the Highblood and Raslah alone.

Algedi quickly moves over to comfort her, holding her close. "I'm sorry, Ras-sis, I didn't know she was going to hurt you like that."

Raslah curls into his warmth and buries her face in his chest, muffling her words. "It's okay, 'Gedi. It's not your fault."

He sighs and picks her up, carrying her back to their shared room. "How about a run you a nice, hot bath before bed?"

The small girl smiles and nuzzles against him. "I'd like that very much. Thank you." He smiles and takes her into the bathroom, setting her down on the bathroom counter before her turns and starts running the bath. He fills the tub with hot water and adds some sweet smelling soaps and scents to the water before standing and walking over to her. He smiles and puts his hands on her hips to pull her a bit closer as he leans down to kiss her. She smiles and happily reciprocates, tasting his chalky makeup. He pulls away when he notices she needs a breath, and they both smile. "I think it's time to get you cleaned up, hm?" He asks.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She reaches back to undo what is left of the zipper on her dress, but he reaches back faster and does it for her, meeting her eyes and smiling. She smiles back and lets him undress her, and he takes his sweet time. Her dress had been cut so that from just below her breasts to just above her hips had been cut off, and he takes her top off slowly, exposing her arms inch-by-inch. Then he tosses the fabric aside and lifts her off the counter and up against him, slipping her skirt and panties over her hips before sitting back down. He kneels in front of her and pulls her skirt down and off, discarding it. When he stands, her lime blush is heavy and she is smiling at him. "I think I can get myself into the bath." She smirks and slips off the counter, then crosses the small space between the sink and the bath. She has to brush against him, and she smirks the entire time until she lowers herself into her warm bath. The heat immediately soaks into her skin and she sighs happily, sinking into the water until it's up to her neck.

Algedi chuckles lowly, then kneels beside the tub and lays his arms on the edge. "May I have your permission to join you, Princess?"

She opens her eyes and smiles at him. "But of course you may." She scoots over as he quickly shucks his clothes. He climbs into the bath across from her and relaxes into the comforting warmth. She smiles and takes a washcloth and wets it before she leans over and washes the makeup off his face. He politely holds still for her, and when she finishes he smirks.

"Now it's my turn to clean you!" He takes the soap he had notices as her favorite and squeezes some into his hands, lathering it before he reaches over and starts washing her. He starts with her arms, beginning with her hands and working his way upward to her shoulders. He does this with both arms, then moves on to her legs, massaging her feet and coaxing a few pleasured moans out of her. He works upward to her thighs, rubbing them gently. His fingers graze her nook as he moves to wash her stomach and she gasps, a light green blush dusting her cheeks. He smiles and cleans the dried blood off her stomach and sides before he moves his hands slowly upward, letting his fingers graze over her grubscars. This makes a more than loud moan escape her mouth. "My, I think someone is enjoying herself."

Raslah blushes and nods slightly. Waves of pleasure were running throughout her body, and no one had ever made her feel this way before. Something about it felt right to her, whereas if anyone else had touched her, she would have freaked out. He leans forward to kiss her neck and jaw, and his hands slip up to cup her small breasts. She gasps in pleasure, and her body tenses with need. He feels this and pulls away, smiling softly. She starts to say something, but he puts his finger to her lips and shooshes her. "Not tonight."

"But-"

He speaks a bit more sternly, but not unkindly. "Not. Tonight." She sighs and accepts that he isn't going to touch her. He smiles and cups her cheek before gently kissing her. "As much as I love you, I'm not sure your ready for something like that quite yet, especially considering the events of today."

She sighs and leans against his warm chest. "Okay... You're probably right." He holds her and runs his fingers through her hair for a few minutes, before they separate and quickly finish washing themselves. Algedi steps out first and wraps a towel around his waist before helping her out and wrapping her up nice and tight. He carries her to bed and sets her down, getting into the closet and pulling out a simply lime colored nightgown. He gets into a drawer and pulls out a pair of panties for her before coming over and slipping her clothes onto her small body. He then quickly gets himself dressed as she dries her hair, then they both toss their towels into a hamper and Algedi tucks her into bed. He slips into the other side of the bed and kisses her forhead.

"Sleep well, angel."

She smiles. "And the same to you, Algedi." She curls into his chest and he wraps his arms around her, and they both quickly sink into the folds of sleep where only happiness and the unknown await them.


End file.
